Avengers: Sacrifice
by Deanssirius
Summary: Post infinity war avengers put the pieces back together. Find and destroy Thanos. Save the universe. Get rid of the infinity stones. Major spoilers for infinity war and all MCU movies. It will not be comics cannon. No OC. Bring tissues.
1. chapter 1

Laura sat in a folding chair in front of a corn lined baseball field. Her youngest son sat in her lap licking a dangerously drippy popsicle. Clint watched as thin tendrils of hair escaped her loose braid and fluttered in the breeze. As if she could hear his thought, she tucked the hair behind her ear and looked at him.

"What?" She asked him catching his gaze.

"Nothing. I still can't believe this is mine," Clint responded. Laura raised her eyebrow. "I never expected to really retire. I mean, the world has gone to sh-..." Lila sat beside them. "Shoot."

" Nice save. Cooper is batting next. I love you too. But sticky here, he's all yours," Laura says handing over the toddler. Clint grabbed a baby wipe and quickly cleaned the baby's bright red fingers. His youngest began to fuss. Clint stood as Cooper batted. Cooper was surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, good at hitting. Couldn't seem to miss. Cooper hit far into center field and made it to second base.

"Look Nate, the moon," Clint told the fussing toddler pointing at the darkening evening sky. Nate looked at the moon and clearly said "airplane. Daddy, airplane."

"No bud, that's the moon," Clint said watching the game.

"Airplane. More airplane," Nate said excitedly. Clint finally looked and yes 2 airplanes flew under the moon.

"Oh, yeah they are airplanes. They are flying kinda low though," Clint frowned. They aren't anywhere near an airport. Distractedly he watched the planes fly out of sight. "That's weird."

"Everthing okay?" Laura said with a hand on his arm. She knew that look and didn't like it.

"Yeah fine. Just weird. Lila, do you want a popsicle? Your mom packed enough for every child here." Lila nodded and grabbed a popsicle.

"Can I get one for Brook too? And go play with her on the playground," she pointed to the playground beside the field. Clint nodded and Laura warned her not to go anywhere else. Lila ran excitedly to her buddy.

A few minutes later a loud boom sounded in the distance. The game halted as everyone looked towards the sound. Clint recognized it as the direction the planes had flown. The line referee began screaming as he looked at his hands. They had turned to dust and were spreading up his body and he turned to dust.

"What the hell, " Clint handed the toddler to his wife. Another parent quickly dissolved. Children ran from the dugout and many dissolved to dust. Cooper was on the field as he dissolved with fear in his eyes. "No," Clint roared. He pulled his wife to a stand. The children on the playground began to run towards their parents. Lila dissolved midrun. Clint tightly hugged his wife and child. The deaths seemed random. He couldn't believe 2 of his children were gone. "Clint.. honey...help.." Laura looked into his eyes and she and Nate dissolved in his arm. "No," Clint moaned. He and other people who survived stood looked around in horror and grief.

Clint stood in shock tears streaming unchecked for minutes before running to his truck. In the glove compartment was a gun wrapped in a cloth and a flip phone. He put the gun in his waistband and dialed the only number on the phone. He was too shocked to process what happened but knew he needed help.

"Barton. Are you okay?" Answered a concerned Steve Rogers.

"They are all gone, cap. What the hell happened?" Clint asked feeling hollow. His whole body shook.

"Thanos," Steve squeezed out. "We couldn't stop him." The guilt in his voice was palpable. "We need you back. Out of retirement."

" I can't retire now. Where are you?"


	2. 2

Author note: It could get confusing saying Peter when there are 2. Peter Parker will be Peter or Spider-Man and Peter Quill is Starlord unless specified. I've only watched IW Once so I might get some specifics wrong. We'll pretend it's okay ;-) and Bucky is so hard to write for because he says so little.

Peter Parker breathed in quickly, only to dissolve into a coughing fit. "Hey kid, are you okay?" Said a white man with long hair and a beard. Peter squinted his eyes at him trying to remember where he was and how he got there. The man looked like the portraits of Jesus his Catholic neighbor down the hall decorated every surface of her apartment with.

"Am I dead? Are you Jesus? " he asks through a dry throat.

"Me?" Asked the man incredulously. "No way. And I'm not sure about the dead part. This place is... odd." He motioned around at their surroundings. The sky was an intense orange like sunset but on all sides. The ground was dusty with swirls of wind fluttering through occasionally. Peter sat up.

A form moved to the right of them. A man in a leather jacket set up quickly. His features distorted in fear. "Hey man, it's okay," not Jesus said as he walked over to offer a hand up. "I'm Bucky."

"Starlord. Where are we?"

"I don't know. The last place I remember is Wakanda."

"Wakanda?" Starlord asked confused.

"That's the country in Africa right?" Peter Parker asked as he stood. Bucky nodded. "I'm Spider-Man. In our fake names. Maybe Bucky is your real name though. Do you have a fake name?"

"No. We need to get up the hill to assess location." Bucky ignored the rambling.

"Who put you in charge, cyborg Jesus?" Starlord asked feeling his pockets. "I have nothing in my pockets. Not even my tunes," he muttered.

"I'll go alone," Bucky suggested. The other two decided to follow. They were in a low circle if dirt and needed to climb out of it to see anything. Bucky stalked up the hill. He had picked a direction that was upwind from their location to hopefully prevent scent or sound from giving them away. The land could be hostile.

It was all for not as the other 2 seemed to purposely walk loudly and whisper. Both were loud whisperers.

"Where is everyone else? Did you see them turn to dust?" "I can't remember much. My aunt is going to kill me. I don't even have a phone on me. But probably alien planets don't have reception anyways?" "Did you see his arm? Its metal."

"I can hear you," Bucky said in his normal voice, which was lower than the other two whispering.

"Hey, you're captain America's friend. I fought you. I fought him." Peter said excitedly to Starlord. Starlord raised his eyebrows.

"Did you win? Why is he fighting children?"

"He didn't know I was a kid. I had a mask. And I totally won," Peter grinned. Bucky raised an eyebrow. "It might have been a draw."

The top of the hill showed little. A flat plain of red dirt lay out bare for a mile or more before rising to another hill. The left and the right showed similar landscape. They could see that there was no sun to create the sunset affect. The orange glow seemed to be a dome affect. Bucky began to walk down the hill.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Starlord asked him. Bucky shrugged. "I'm a fan of no plans. I've done it often. But this isn't usual. I think we might need one now"

"Stay upwind so we don't give away our position. Do you hear that?" Bucky stopped. A faint sound of a woman weeping could be heard. He turned to the direction of the sound. "Stay here."

Bucky walked slowly, looking for any weapons. The rocks on the ground weren't big enough to use for anything. A small woman lay over a man's body. Well, a rough interpretation of a man. He was blue green with dark scars, maybe? Of course, Starlord and Spider-Man both followed.

"Mantis? Drax?" Starlord ran to them.

"He breathes but he will not wake. His emotions are clouded. I worry. I am glad to not be alone," she said.

"You know them?" Bucky asked.

"They were fighting the purple alien with me," Peter Said excitedly. "I remember. Oh, Mr. Stark probably thinks I'm dead. I've got to get back."

"You might be," Bucky reminded him.

"Dude, not appropriate. He's a kid," Starlord chided. "Maybe we should focus on Drax since he is literally unconscious. How long has he been out?"

"I don't know. A few minutes?" Mantis responded nervously.

A sound of gravel moving came from the left. "We might not want to meet that noise," said Bucky looking up.

"We need to hide Drax. Does anyone see a spot?" Starlord asked grabbing Drax under his arms. "Also help because he's a thousand pounds."

"There," pointed Mantis. Spider-Man and Bucky grabbed both legs. They quickly walked him to a hollow in the ground. They heard multiple voices over the ridge.

"What are the changes that they are friendly?" Spider-Man asked. "Does anyone speak that?"

"They are not friendly. I'm pretty sure it's some of the children of Thanos," Starlord said darkly.


	3. 3

"I will kill him," Nebula snarled. Tony looked up at her. "I'm going to find a way to destroy him. Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"I'll search the galaxy until I find him. Then I'll slit his throat."

"Why don't we think smarter? He had to go to earth for the mind stone. That's a good spot to start," Tony said despite not really wanting to move. Why couldn't he have died instead? Peter was just a kid.

"Fine. I'm leaving in 5," Nebula said without waiting for an answer. Tony stood up and stared at the dust that was Peter Parker. There was no way to tell what was Peter and what was the dirt from this wasteland planet. Tony stumbled to the craft. Nebula was already turning everything on.

"I usually drive," he muttered.

"Oh, you can fly this ship?" Nebula asked sarcastically.

"No I can-"

"Damn! Someone needs to manually adjust the left horizontal stabilizers. Get out there and move it 5 degrees north or we aren't going anywhere," Nebula yelled as she worked. "You'll have to fly back in or I'm leaving you."

"Moving the flaps. Got it," Tony said as his helmet went on. He looked at the stabilizer and noticed an instant problem. The stabilizer was out of line. The engine strained as he pushed the part back in line and wiggled it up and down. Nebula almost instantly pulled the aircraft into the air. Tony flew in the back hatch before it closed.

"How long until we get to earth?" He asked looking at the alien language on the screen. Nebula pushed a few buttons.

"23 hours," She replied. "You should sleep and take the next shift. I'm sure you can't ruin a ship in autopilot."

"I'm a genius. I've invented many plane models. I'm just saying," Tony said slightly insulted. He sunk into the nearest chair and attempted to close his eyes. His adrenaline had finally ran out and he fell asleep quickly.

He dreamed of death. Peter dying in his arm, his child like eyes showing fear as he apologized. Tony yelled that Peter had nothing to apologize for as Peter turned to dust. His dream morphed to chitauri destroying New York. Steve lay dying as the other avengers were dead. "You couldn't save us," Steve gasped as he died. Tony tried to grab him before he disappeared as well. Rhodey crawled on the floor. His walking device missing. "Tony, where are you?"

Tony woke in a cold sweat. Nebula appeared to be eating as she flew. "How long was I asleep?"

"3 hours."

"Do you have food?" Tony asked. Nebula simply motioned to a panel on the wall. Tony found food inside. It wasn't anything he had ever tried but was edible. Tony tested his communication system. Not surprisingly, nothing came through. It was too far from earth. He watched as specs of light flew past them. The whole universe felt quieter.

"Steve, you're very quiet," Natasha asked. They sat in chairs in the back of a small court room. Wakanda was in turmoil and the tribes held a meeting to find a ruler. The argument was between Shuri and M'baku. Shuri sat silently with her hands clinched in her lap. Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Bruce, and Thor were invited to observe.

"Not much to say," Steve said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "There is a lot to see."

"I can't help but think that this isn't something we have time to watch," Rhodey whispered.

"We need to catch Thanos. His gauntlet is broken but he still has the stones. He's injured from stormbreaker but not dead," Thor said. "We need to avenge the dead."

"We need to find a way to destroy the stones. He could snap his finger again and kill the other half of the universe," Bruce pointed out.

"He can't use the gauntlet because it's broken. But each stone alone is enough worry. I-" Steve was interrupted by silence on the floor as Shuri stood up.

"I do not want to rule Wakanda. I am needed in the lab. I need to help protect Wakanda. The world. Wakandan technology needs to be shared with the world so that we will be ready. T'challa would want Wakanda to help. M'baku can lead Wakanda in his absence," Shuri braved. The others on the floor began to talk over each other again.

"I accept. It would be an honor to rule Wakanda until our king is back," M'baku announced. An unnatural silence fell on the group. No one had considered regency.

"Lord M'baku," Shuri bowed. Others followed her and bowed. "May we leave for my lab?"

"Yes Princess."

Shuri and the avengers slipped out of the court room. She sighed softly to steady herself before walking to her lab.

Rocket sat in angry silence on a lab stool at being excluded from the meeting. Wakanda had a strict no animal policy and taking raccoons were not exempt. Apparently someone tried to bring a rhinoceros once and it trampled 3 people and destroyed priceless art.

Bruce walked into the room looking at everything. "What are we going to do in the lab to save the world?"

"We are going to repair vision."


	4. 4

Authors note: I know nothing of alien space crafts so I will be using terms I've heard in different space shows. I've probably gotten something wrong but we can pretend it's okay. :-)

"So how does a robot alien speak English?" Tony asked hours later. Nebula looked at him through clenched teeth. He had been asking questions for hours.

"I don't know what 'English' means."

"Its the language we are speaking. How can you not know?" Tony asked confused.

"I have an autotranslator. I can speak to almost anyone with it. I'm considering having it removed though," she said with a glare.

"Is it like a hearing aid? A surgical implant? Tell me more," Tony said intrigued.

"Mine is an implant but there are ones you wear. There should be a pair in that bin," she pointed. Tony immediately grabbed a pair. He inspected them before popping them in his ears. Looking deeper in the bin he notice glasses. He put them on and he glanced at the alien controls on the ship. Perfect English.

"You could make a fortune on these on earth. This is incredible," Tony rambled. "Why is the communication light blinking?"

"Its been going off for hours. I turned the volume off," Nebula said.

"Wha?!? Why, why would you do that? We could have know what was going on for hours," Tony grabbed for the button. Nebula grabbed his hand.

"Half of the galaxy turned to dust. Everyone is in distress. We have no resources to help anyone and your son just died so I thought you didn't need a constant reminder. Turning that on, you'll hear a lot of pain," she warned.

Tony felt a stabbing pain at the reminder but he needed to know if his friends are alive. Looking back, It was stupid that he wouldn't talk to Cap. It seems so small after everything. He pushed the button.

"... Asgardian refugees need help... We are refugees that need help..." shrilled the radio.

"Asgardians. That's Thor's people. Answer them," Tony said leaning over her seat. She jabbed him in the throat.

"Why?" Nebula asked suspiciously.

"Because that's my friend's people. We can find out what they know. They can come to earth."

"We don't have any extra resources. Information only," Nebula warned. "You're lucky I don't leave you with them. But Thano's enemies are my friends."

"Just do it," he said hoarsely. Nebula clicked a few buttons to respond.

"Asgardians, what kind of help is needed?"

"... Our hyper speed is broken. Do you have spare parts?..."

"I am a mechanical engineer. I can look at it," Tony interjected.

Nebula muted their side. "It could be a trap. You don't know that they are Asgardians anyways."

Tony turned it back on. "What is your opinion of Loki?"

"...Loki? Honestly?... He's a bit of a dick... Can you help us?... I'm being told to tell you that he is the crown Prince of Asgard..."

"They know Loki. Can I fly over?" Tony asked.

"...Fly over?... I am to say yes because we need help. I will tell you that I am heavily armed and will kill you if you intend to rob us..."

"Fine. Space is so welcoming," Tony muttered putting his helmet on. The ship was much larger that Nebula's but also damaged. It clearly had been attacked. A door opened and Tony flew in. Air rushed in the locked space to open to a command room. A group of people who appeared human stared at him. Tony popped his helmet off.

"I'm Iron man. Where is your issue?"

"It is here," said a tough looking woman. "Valkyrie." He identified her as the one on the radio. Sparks flew from a control panel that was clearly damaged.

"Can you turn the power to it off?" Tony said keeping his distance. He had felt Natasha's spider bite and couldn't help think this would be much worse. The woman motioned to another panel.

"I'm not sure which it is," she admitted. Tony read the tags; thank you alien glasses. He identified the correct one and turned it off. The overhead lights were attached as well but not the ship's commands. He turned a light on in his suit and looked at the broken panel. What looked like a breaker box was smashed and wires detached.

"Do you have spare parts?"

"Here," she said opening a bin on the wall. Tony looked through it before finding a part that looked similar to the broken part. Tony tied the wires together to the box and closed the panel.

"What is it saying now?" Tony asked. A small woman murmured that it was functional.

"Thank you. How can we repay you?" Asked Valkyrie. Tony ignored his quip that was dying to come out.

"Can you tow using hyper speed?" Tony asked.

"Yes. As long as your ship has a functional shield. Where are you going?" Valkyrie asked with her arms crossed. Giving him units would have been easier.

"Earth."

"That's where Thor wanted to go," said an older man. Valkyrie nodded.

"Can we seek refuge there?"

"Yes. I believe so. I don't know who is charge but they aren't in a position to say no. I'll personally buy your passports if I have to," Tony said.

"You'll buy our passage?"

"Yes? Yes. Come to earth. Will you pull us to earth?"

"... Tony, trouble is coming. You need to hurry or I will leave you..."

"God, She's psycho. Tell her we are getting a tow." Tony said putting his helmet back on and leaving the air lock. As he flew into the ship Nebula attached the tow.

"You're going to want to put on a seat belt," she warned. "This is definitely going to be bumpy.


	5. 5

"I've uploaded 88% of his programming. We need to repair his body and complete the programming to have Vision back. Approximately. Unfortunately Mr. Stark used some proprietary technology that my system doesn't recognize and Mr. Banner doesn't remember how to access it," Shuri reported to Steve. "Honestly, it's basically retro tech at this point."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. We have to assume Tony disappeared too. Excuse me," Steve said walking away to answer his phone, putting a very old photo back in his pocket. He never understood tech talk anyways. He was a soldier, not a scientist.

"Of course Tony would make 12% of the programming unusable to anyone else. I guess I can repair Vision's body while Shuri works the programming." Bruce leaned forward and said, "I am blown away with her knowledge. Possibly the smartest person I ever met. Don't tell Tony," Bruce joked but winced upon realization of what he said. Steve patted his back and nodded as he removed a very interesting arrow from Rocket's hand.

"I was just looking," Rocket pouted.

Natasha followed Steve out of the room. "Who was that?"

"Sharon. She's picked up some avengers for us."

"Barton?" Natasha said with a reserved hopefulness.

"And Lang. She mentioned another stop so maybe someone else? We lost signal. She mentioned a list too." Natasha couldn't hide her slight smile. "Barton lost his whole family, Nat. He's going to be in a bad place."

Natasha closed her eyes. Clint would do anything for his family. He retired just to be with them.

"Mr. Rogers," a Wakandan aid came up to the pair. "You are needed." The aid walked away without watching to see if he was followed. Steve jogged to catch up.

"Mr. Rogers, there is a message for you," the aid opened the door to a room full of complex equipment. Another aid pushed a button.

"...Steven Grant Rogers... Former Captain America... we need to talk... I've been in space... I need your earth address Rogers..."

"Tony?" Steve said shocked. He assumed he was dead. "Can I answer him?" The aid nodded.

"I'm in Wakanda. Maybe I should say who I am?" Steve asked the aid confused.

"...Rogers... good... give me the address... I have a lot of people who want to meet you..."

"Wakanda." The aid gave Steve the address on a paper and he recited it.

"...I'll be landing within the hour... have earth food ready... seriously you wouldn't believe how bad space food is... and I also have all of the Asgardians with me..."

"What? Thor's people. I'll tell him. We'll see you soon... all of them?" Steve asked as he understood what Tony said.

"...blueberries Rogers... get me blueberries..." the communication turned off with a static pop.

The doors to the room opened and Dora Milaje walked in the room with M'baku following. "Who have you invited to Wakanda without Wakanda's permission?"

"I am sorry, your Highness. Its Tony Stark. The man who can fix Vision. I should have conferred with you first."

M'baku waved it off. "I will make room for colonizers as long as you vouch that they are safe for Wakanda. Don't make me regret this."

Steve assured him that he was responsible. Any appetite he had evaporated at the thought of seeing Tony again. The last time he saw him they were fighting, really fighting. He touched the old faded picture of Bucky in his pocket. He walked back to lab to inform the group.

Thor hugged Steve upon hearing of his people. The whole lab was lighter. Bruce actually smiled. An aid walked quickly in the room. "A ship has arrived."

The group, not counting Shuri and Bruce, walked to the landing pad. It wasn't Tony. It was Sharon, Barton, Lang, and another woman. Steve walked to Sharon and gave her a kiss.

"This is your Tony?" M'baku asked.

"No, this is Sharon. I forgot to mention this group," Steve said guilty. He wove his hands in hers and they walked off the landing pad. M'baku crossed his arms. The group of avengers walked back in the lab. Natasha fussed over Clint, informing him that he wasn't eating enough and needed sleep before engulfing him in a hug.

Within ten minutes Tony arrived. Of course he brings 2 ships and one gigantic, thought Steve. Tony and a blue woman walked out of the smaller ship and up to 100 people walked from the larger one. M'baku gave Steve a hard look. Wakanda didn't really have the resources to hold refugees.

Thor ran to the group of Asgardians and hugged many of them including two individuals that Steve could only think looked like a rock person and a bug person. The leader of the group smiled grimly at Thor. She clearly wasn't comfortable as a leader. M'baku walked to her and the three began talking, assumingly about how to house the refugees.

Tony walked directly to Steve, who looked like a timid child in a giant body. Tony extended his arm and shook Steve's hand. "We have bigger fish to fry, Rogers. Where are my blueberries?"

Steve looked at Tony incredulously before laughing softly. "We'll see if they have some inside. We have a lot to talk about. Like how you ended up in space."

"I'm not sure why you are laughing. I need blueberries. And maybe a drink. And then we can talk. That was my conditions. Also watch that woman," he pointed at Nebula. "And maybe her too," he added as an after thought, pointing at Valkyrie who was still talking to Thor. Nebula flipped him off and Valkyrie scowled at him.

Despite his typical jokes, Steve could see Tony was worse from his time in space. His eyes looked tired and skin pale but also more than that. Tony had clearly been crying recently. Steve could understand. He felt hollow at this point. It was Bucky but also so many more. He had failed the most important mission and half the universe paid the price.

"You are needed in the lab, Tony. Bruce and Shuri are repairing Vision. Thanos took the stone. But Shuri thinks she can fix him," Steve said as they walked. "You'll love her lab."

"Take me to the lab. The blueberries can be delivered."


	6. 6

**Authors note: this is my first fight scene so bear with me. I know infinity war had different details but Thanos wrecked the universe so he could have destroyed the natural order.** **\--**

Over the hill climbed two imposing figures. A dark red muscular monster with reptilian face and metal armor and a woman with light blue skin with black horns coming down into her face in a mask shape. She was clearly the leader of the two.

Bucky stepped slightly in front of Peter. He was a kid after all. And Mantis stood slightly behind Starlord who put his mask on and pulled out a gun. Bucky looked back at Starlord out of the corner of his eyes.

"I thought you had nothing in your pocket?"

"Wasn't in my pocket."

"Guys, is this important? Scary space monsters are coming towards us," Peter warned.

Proxima Midnight had a deadly smile on her face and rushed directly to Bucky who's metal arm must have caught her attention. The bulky monster ran towards Starlord who began firing and only hit armor. Bucky attempted to land a punch but she grabbed his extended arm and threw him a few feet away. Peter kicked her in the chest.

Proxima Midnight fell to her back but quickly stood back up to grab Peter by the leg and knocking him to the ground. The large monster ran towards the group as Peter using his webs as a sling shot and fling himself at the monster who fell feet away disoriented. Starlord rushed the monster and Mantis grabbed him by the head. She was quickly flung off but had used her powers in some way because the monster was very disoriented and Starlord easily shot him in the head as he attempted to focus. The monster slumped to the ground.

Proxima Midnight kicked Bucky to his back as Peter jumped on her back. She flung him from her back with a struggle. Starlord attempted to take a shot but couldn't risk hitting everyone else. A flurry of black shape kicked Proxima Midnight to the ground and followed with a punch.

"That's the Black Panther!" Peter said shocked.

"Move your highness. I'll kill her twice," came a voice from the back. T'challa jumped away from her as Wanda used a red power to rip Proxima Midnight in half.

"Good God," said Starlord in disgust. T'challa helped Bucky to his feet as the others stared. "Hi, I'm Starlord. Thanks for the help. I mean, we had it but help is great. Your highness," Starlord added as an after thought.

"Of course," T'challa said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Steve's friend," Wanda said to Bucky. He nodded. "Good, you aren't dead either."

"I assumed we were dead. Until you killed someone. Now who knows?" Bucky said with a shrug.

"Drax is waking! Hurry!" Mantis called from the hollow. The warrior sat up quickly with his hands raised in fists. Mantis put a calming hand on him. "Drax, we won't hurt you. You are okay."

"Where are we? This place is ugly. Is it your home?" He asked Bucky.

"Wha? No man. I wouldn't live in this piece of shit. What the hell?" Bucky said offended.

"This is shit? Why are we sitting in shit?" Drax said looking around.

"No, Drax doesn't get metaphors. And this is clearly a barren wasteland and not someone's home. I have no idea where we are," Starlord explained.

"We are in the stone. Not Vision's though. I can feel it," Wanda said.


	7. 7

Tony looked up at the clock. He hadn't moved in 6 hours. He was painstakingly placing a Vibranium gem in the center of Vision's head. Shuri was checking the code for bugs. And Bruce was using Shuri's programing to repair Rhodey's spine. If Tony's job wasn't so important he would have been fretting over Rhodey.

"I've checked this 5 times. I believe the code is correct," Shuri said stretching slowly. Tony simply nodded. He had only a few more connections to make. Tony was actually thankful for the work. Talking to Steve sounded about as fun as board meetings.

"Shuri, Can you come check my work? I think I've done it," Bruce said with hesitant smile. Shuri came over to look at it. Tony put down his equipment to come look.

Rhodey lay on a medical table, anesthetized, and without his braces. Frail, Tony thought. Breakable. A computer image showed his damaged spine. Shuri manipulated the image and clicked the next slide. It showed his repaired spine. She once again manipulated it to view the bones closely. The fractured spine was repaired with Vibranium. Shuri clicked a button and the computer informed her the program was complete with a 100% success rate.

Shuri lightly clapped. "Mr. Banner, you did it!" Bruce smiled more widely and Tony clapped him on the back. "He should wake within the hour."

Steve had slipped away as the group had started work hours before. He wandered the halls for a while before going to his room. He pulled out the picture he had of Bucky in his dress uniform, his compass with Peggy's picture, and his phone background that Sam had put as his picture. It was a joke when Sam had done it and his tongue stuck out in the photo.

Steve felt hot tears on his cheeks. He blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to slow it. He couldn't help but think that he was alone. He was surrounded but alone. Like the first night in his cold apartment after his mother died and he insisted Bucky go home. Why had he been so stupid?

Bucky was finally safe and happy, Steve thought. He could finally live as a human. And apparently he had had a pet goat, Steve smiled. If Steve would have never asked him to join the Howling Commandos Bucky could have gone home and lived a normal life.

His phone light dimmed and he pushed the button to turn it back on. Sam was human sunshine. He'd seen his best friend die and could still be there for Steve. Sam didn't deserve to be in Wakanda fighting. He wouldn't have if Steve wouldn't have showed up at his door 3 years before. Peggy would have liked Sam. She would have also reminded Steve that Sam and Bucky were adults who chose to help.

Steve felt his body start to shake as he cried and knew he would be heard soon if he didn't stop. He breathed deeply and walked to the bathroom that attaches his room to Sam's to wash his face. Sam's dumb toothbrush still sitting beside the sink set Steve off crying again. Steve decided to take a shower. He thought he could gain control there. Instead he loudly sobbed over his friends.

Knocking sounded on the bathroom door. "Captain Rogers. Its I, Thor... son of Odin. I would like to speak to you."

"I'm in the shower," Steve called back.

"I would like to drink with you," Thor called back. "In mourning."

"Now?"

"Can I come in?" Thor asked rattling the door. "It appears locked."

"I'll be just a minute," Steve said hurrying to dry off and get dressed. The last thing he wanted was Thor joining his shower.

Thor sat on Steve's bed. His sense of privacy was not earthly; he had none. "You should dry before dressing. You are clearly still wet."

"Yeah, I should. How can I help you?"

"I would like to mourn with you. My brother has passed as has yours. Natasha has spoken to me of James. I am sorry for your loss. I would like to drink with you and the rabbit space leader named Rocket. He lost his tree son. It is a dark day," Thor said solemnly. Steve swallowed the hard knot in his throat.

"That would be nice," Steve finally said. He and Thor met Rocket in a small courtyard. Thor pulled out a single beer and a small flask. He popped the top from the beer and handed it to Rocket, who was already crying. Thor took a drink from the flask and passed it to Steve who drank. The three cried, drank, and toasted to their lost friends and family until Natasha found them.


	8. 8

"Loki Odinson, I know you are here," said a monotone voice. Dr. Strange was getting tired of looking for him. He needed to save the universe for goodness sake. "Thor's damn brother. I know you faked your death, again."

"I resent that. How did you know?" Loki said shimmering into focus.

"Ah, there you are. I need to take you to earth," Dr. Strange said done with Loki's theatrics. Loki stared at Dr. Strange.

"Why on earth would I go there?" He smiled at his own pun. "I just got out of the fight."

"To save the universe? To let you brother know you aren't dead?"

"Tempting. Really it is. But I'm going to pass," Loki said with a lazy smile.

"You'd be a hero. The universe would be in your debt. That sound good to you?" Dr. Strange said. You could see Loki mentally weigh his options.

"How do you propose we get there?" Loki finally answered. Dr. Strange began moving his hands to open a portal. He had finally found Loki. 6 planets and a horrifying bus stop in Pittsburgh later. Loki eyed the portal suspiciously before stepping through it.

The New York institute came into focus. Wong starred open mouthed at the 2 men standing unceremoniously on the second floor landing. "I guess they couldn't get rid of you," Wong commented dryly.

"Do you know where the avengers are?" Dr. Strange asked, clearly on a mission. Dr. Strange walked to map that had many enhanced persons labeled on it, his own invention. A few dots were in New York but were not the avengers.

"They are in Africa. Country called Wakanda," Wong commented. "Isn't this Thor's brother?"

"I am Loki. Not just Thor's brother," Loki said rolling his eyes. "Do we really need the avengers?"

"Wong are you coming?" Dr. Strange asked ignoring Loki.

Wong shook his head. "I must protect the institute."

"Come on Odinson," Dr. Strange said making another portal. After inspecting an interesting artifact, Loki walked through the portal and into a courtyard at the palace in Wakanda. Dr. Strange followed. Dr. Strange nodded towards to main building.

"How do you know what to do? How did you know I was alive? I'm fairly sure I had an excellent death," Loki said.

"The time stone. Also, you need to stop faking your death. How many times have you done that? I'm pretty sure it'll break your brother one day," Dr. Strange said as they walked.

A flurry of movement propelled Loki to the wall across from Dr. Strange and he landed in a huff.

"I thought you were dead!" Roared Thor. "I mourned you. AGAIN!" He slapped Loki on the top of his head.

"Dear brother," Loki said scrambling to get up and out of Thor's range. "I did what I must. To save you. You are welcome."

"You destroyed half the galaxy by giving up the tesseract! You should have let me die. What were you thinking?" Thor said pacing dangerously.

"The best plan at the time. He would have killed us both and taken it anyways," Loki countered.

"Thor, what is going on? Stop breaking things. They cost more than you," Came the voice of Tony Stark around the corner. "I thought they were dead. You were dead," he pointed at Strange. "Again, what the hell is going on?" He said.

Shuri and Bruce followed the noise. "He's alive?" Bruce asked in shock. "Thanos killed you."

"Not quite," Loki admitted.

"Bigger question is why are you alive?" Tony asked pointedly to Strange clearly upset. "I watched you turn to dust."

"I had to fake dying. 1 in 14 million, Tony. It was the only way," Dr. Strange said remorsefully. "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you anything."

"What about Peter?" Tony asked with a heartbreaking amount of hope in his voice. Strange shook his head. Tony clenched his jaw.

"I looked to save him. So many times," Strange said sadly. "I couldn't. I'm sorry. I wanted to save your son."

"What son?" Steve said as he walked towards them. "Strange, Loki," he nodded at the two. It would take more than coming back to life to shock Steve.

"He's not my son," Tony said in monotone.

"Did you take the spider kid to space?" Steve said horrified.

"He stowed away, Rogers. I wouldn't bring him to space," Tony said angrily. "Its still my fault," he murmured. Steve heard and his featured softened to pity.

"Back to point," Tony snarled turning towards Strange. "How do you fake your own death? Don't bother to tell us that we lose anyways? Happily sign Peter's death certificate?"

"I tried many times to warn everyone. And in every single one we lose. Thanos wins."

"I'm pretty sure he's already won. Kill half the universe? Check," Tony said aggressively using his hand to make a check mark in the air.

"This isn't over. We still need to fight. Believe when I say it could be much worse. There is a woman we need to find. She is the key to killing Thanos."

By that time a crowd has congregated around the group. Wakandans looked shocked that a man could let Thanos destroy half the universe. M'baku stood with both arms crossed, glaring at Steve. Another group of trouble in Wakanda.

"We need to move this meeting inside. I don't think all of Wakanda should know this," M'baku said with a hint of anger.


	9. 9

This kid is strong, thought Falcon. He's got that crazy tree strength. Thank goodness because I'm completely useless. Not a single weapon.

Sam Wilson dipped into a dive and clipped a thing that he could only call "monster" with his wing to knock it down. The brute barely tripped before racing towards Groot. Groot flung his arms, thin but strong, and smashed it into the dirt. It didn't get up. The other 2 monsters were already incapacitated.

"I am Groot!" Groot roared with pride. Sam simply nodded. He had no clue what was said but knew what he meant at that moment.

The pair had been walking in terribly rocky terrain for hours without any change. Up ahead Sam saw shaped that might be more monsters or maybe something friendly?

"I am Groot," Groot pointed towards the same shaped.

"I see. I hope we won't have to fight. We could use good news," Sam muttered as he landed. They slowly walked towards the potential threat. Soon they could see what it was.

Three humans lay curled together. They were clearly dead. 2 adults and a young teenager. Perhaps the monsters Sam and Groot had just fought had killed them.

Sam bent down to the bodies as Groot stood behind him. Sam couldn't help be reminded that he was bringing a teenager into an active war zone; no matter where it was located. Groot shifted nervously as Sam covered their faces. Sam couldn't bury them there even if he wanted.

To the right the terrain changed to gravel. Sam tired of walking in the sharp rock area and began walking that way. Groot followed. A basin opened up below them. And there were figures at the bottom. They appeared to be walking.

"I am Groot," Groot said shocked.

"Can you see who it is?"

"I am Groot, " he confirmed.

"Good or bad?"

"I am Groot," he nodded passionately. Groot began running down the hill. Sam attempted to run with him but was quickly left behind.

"Crazy tree power. Be careful," he called towards Groot as he jogged down towards to group. Groot ran to a figure and hugged it tightly. Sam released tension he didn't know he had. The guilt of letting a teenager protect him didn't leave.

"Sam?" Came a familiar voice. Sam quickened his pace. He recognized some from the group including Wanda who had called him. The group of seven contained some friends from earth.

He embraced Wanda and looked around. "Of course, your ass would be one of the few earth people I would see in space. Can't leave me alone for a second," he joked before giving Bucky a hand shake/hug. T'challa nodded to Sam in acknowledgement. Behind him Groot was being inspected by the others. "Is this the kid Stark brought to the airport back when?" Sam said looking around.

"It is. Apparently he fought Thanos in space. He's only told us 12 times," Bucky said. Peter heard his name and saw Sam's suit. That tore him away from the amazing tree teenager named Groot.

"I'm Spider-Man," Peter said confidently.

"I'm Falcon but everyone calls me Sam."

"Oh, call me Peter then. Mr. Stark didn't bring me to space. I kinda went even after he told me not to," Peter admitted with red ears and picking at his hands. "He's going to be mad when I get back."

"I doubt it. He'll probably be very relieved. Remember we died to them," Sam said.

Peter paled. "Aunt May."

"So what's the plan now?" Starlord said coming up to Bucky. Sam looked on in confusion.

"You are in charge?" He asked incredulously.

"Not comfortably. I'm basically just pretending to be Steve."

"Why do you follow him," Sam asked T'challa. He was a king for goodness sake.

"He seemed to know more about this place. I advise." T'challa simply shrugged.

"I see some grass or something over there. Maybe we should go that way?" Wanda mentioned nervously. Bucky nodded and the group walked towards the possible grass.

Short scrubby grass grew at the edge of the basin and up a slight hill. The group cautiously climbed the hill with Starlord and Wanda in front. They were the only ones with any distance to their attack.

Reaching to top, they found a rather steep descent that was quickly vegetal. A roping path cut through the dense vegatation. Scrub trees with cactus and thorny bushes sat between the group and the bottom.

For reasons unknown, the group seemed to know this was the way but also felt a strong sense that this was dangerous. You couldn't see more than a few feet from the path in any direction and enemies could be hiding anywhere. And walking single file down a narrow path was always a concern.

Starlord led with his gun out and Bucky followed in the rear; his great assassin senses hopefully catching anything behind him. The eerie silence that filled the air reminded them that they were not on earth. Animals would have been everywhere otherwise.


	10. 10

"So you are saying that you both faked your deaths?" Tony said while resisting the urge to smack them up side the head. Stephen Strange at least looked regretful. Loki looked like a child that got in trouble but doesn't think he did anything wrong. "And then you brought him to earth? May I ask why?"

"I saw it as the only way to win. I can't tell you how awful it is Tony. But right now we need to find Carol Danvers. Unfortunately that part wasn't as clear to me because I didn't find her. She can wield the gauntlet. Which is broken. And still with Thanos. So you know, easy straight forward plan," he smiled sarcastically.

"I'll have Sharon look through shield database to see if there is a Carol Danvers," Steve said. Of course Steve would start on earth.

"I'd ask Heimdall but alas he is gone," Thor said woefully. "If she is not on earth then there must be another way to find her."

"If I might uhh.. interject here," said Scott Lang. "We might be able to look through the quantum realm." The woman beside him raised an eyebrow. "I means it's super dangerous but it's half the universe. We've got to try."

"What's a quantum realm?" Steve asked. Tony visibly rolled his eyes.

"Above your pay grade, Rogers. Scientific stuff," Tony waved him off.

"Its basically the science of shrinking down really tiny and looking at the individual specks of the universe," Bruce offered looking intrigued at Scott.

"And how does that help us find Danvers?" Steve asked still confused.

"It might not but if she's in there we could find her. Or this Thanos guy. Its worth a shot," Scott said. Hope look at him warily. It wasn't that easy or safe. They had barely survived the last time.

"I'm not sure if you want to find Thanos," Loki added.

"I've heard of the quantum realm. I read it in a book at the institute. I'll see if I can find it," Stephen said before waving his arm to open a hole and walking through it.

"I hate when they do weird stuff," Clint muttered.

A few minutes later the familiar circle of fire brought Stephen Strange back to the lab. "So I found a book on it. And it's complicated. Very complicated. Honestly, I'd need a lot of time to practice before trying any quantum realm traveling and quantum science is beyond my skills."

"I'll take that," Shuri said grabbing the book and sitting down. The door to the lab opened and M'baku and the Dora Milaje followed shortly. Okoye nodded to the group.

"We have a problem," M'baku started. "Wakandans want to bury their dead from the alien attack and don't know if they want colonizers here for it. In fact some don't want outsiders in Wakanda at all. Our death ritual is sacred and not open. Many want to honor the White Wolf as one of our own. We will have a meeting to decide if you must leave. We will inform you of a decision."

M'baku moved towards the door to leave. Shuri walked in front of him. "We are trying to save the universe. How can you stop that? T'challa would never do that."

"T'challa is dead! I have to do the best for Wakanda with what I have," M'baku said gruffly. "What you are doing may not work. I will always put Wakanda first. I will not have my people feel invaded."

"Our people. I am coming and I will fight for the universe. For Wakanda. We lost just as much as everyone else," Shuri said.


	11. 11

**A minor warning: this chapter does mention ptsd. I personally have been treated for ptsd for certain trama. It is unique to each person and not everyone has all or any one symptoms. If you think you might have ptsd there are many resources to contact for help. Please contact them if you need help. I would post links but this website is international and there are too many to mention.**

"So, does anyone have any food?" Peter Parker asked after walking for half an hour.

"No, Peter we do not. Where would we keep it? In my arm?" Bucky said while pinching The bridge of his nose. Peter was a good kid but man could he talk.

"That would be amazing. We should all to Mr. Stark about that when we get back," Peter continued oblivious to the irritation in Bucky's voice. "When we find food, do you think I could look at your arm?"

"No."

"We do need to find food, Bucky," Sam said. Bucky had been ignoring his stomach for a few hours to be honest. He could do that easily. Hydra didn't exactly care about his health.

"I am Groot," Groot said and then immediately grabbed a flower from a cactus and ate it.

"Don't eat that! It could be poisonous," Quill said staring at Groot.

"I am Groot," Groot shrugged and ate another.

"It takes longer than a minute to be poisoned! Of course you haven't died. Don't eat anything wild."

"Does it taste good?" Peter Parker interjected.

"I am Groot," Groot answered.

"I'm going to try it," Peter said and he too ate a cactus flower.

"Oh. My. God." Sam said while glaring at Peter. "Why would you eat space flowers? We don't even eat earth flowers."

"This is amazing. You should try it," Peter said as he wiped his mouth and grabbing another. T'challa picked a flower and lightly tasted it before eating the rest. Sam and Bucky exchanged looks as the others followed suit and grabbed similar cactus flowers to eat. Finally the pair gave it and in deed, the flowers were delicious.

"If we all die from space flowers I'm haunting all of you," Sam muttered. "Except Bucky. I've seen him too damn much already."

"Same, bro," Bucky said back. "We're going to need to make camp somewhere here. Everyone needs to sleep soon. We'll do shifts for watch. I'll take first shift."

"I'll stay up with you, Bucky," Peter volunteered. Bucky squinted up at the sky before looking back.

"I am Groot."

"I'll stay up too," Wanda said. Bucky made a tight lipped smile and nodded. He liked kids, really. The idea of kids. Not walking in a whatever this is with teenagers. It wasn't that they were bad. They were just young. Bucky needed to relax.

"I will take the second shift," Quill stated. Drax and T'challa both volunteered. Bucky didn't know much about this Starlord but trusted T'challa with his life. They just needed a clearing to lay in.

About 10 minutes later they saw a small cave to the left of the trail. Starlord and Wanda inspected it and found nothing. That's where they would sleep. It was better than a clearing. Within 30 minutes all those who weren't on guard fell asleep. Wanda showed Peter and Groot small tricks with her powers. Groot recorded it on his phone.

"You have a phone?" Bucky asked upon realization.

"I am Groot."

"It doesn't have signal and it'll probably die soon," Peter said. "I've got to ask something."

Bucky tensed. "What?"

"Am I The only one who felt yourself die? I turned to ashes. Like I felt it. Did you?" Peter whispered as he sat by Bucky. Bucky's eyes widened and he sighed. This was what he had feared. He did remember crumbling in front of Steve. It was horrifying. But he was a grown man. Peter was a kid.

"Yes I did. I fell to the ground in front of Steve. Are you okay?" Bucky asked despite not having a clue how to help.

"I remember too. I... I... remember more. I had to kill Vision. To get rid of the stone." Wanda's face twisted with emotions. "But Thanos just twisted his hands and brought Vision back to... rip the stone... and... and he died right in my arms. He died twice. So I didn't care when I died. I thought I would see him and maybe my brother. But instead I'm here," she smiled bitterly.

Bucky tapped Sam's sleeping form on the shoulder. Bucky was way out of his comfort zone. Sam woke startled. Bucky glanced at Wanda crying and Sam stood up and sat beside her. He softly talked to her to calm her. Then he looked at Peter and Groot who both had fearful faces.

"You all picked this shift so you wouldn't sleep?" Sam asked. "I understand. You worry when you close your eyes that everything will come back at you in the worse way. You probably have some ptsd. I know I do. Hell, you probably have battle fatigue. We've been on guard for hours. This is so hard on people.

"I want you to know that some days will be hard. Like tonight. Some will be easier. There might be nightmares and cold sweats and something may trigger a response that you don't plan. You might punch, cry, or flinch at something fast or loud. That could happen. But you will get through it and there will be a pattern of up even if you can't feel it.

"Kids are so damn strong. You shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. None of you wanted it. But you guys are going to have to be strong for a little longer. We are going to try to find a way out. To get you guys home. You kids are the strongest ones here. Its not fair and I'm sorry." Sam sighed. "Do you guys want to talk about it," Sam asked naturally falling back into his group ptsd sessions from DC. Except they were literal children.

"I worry about my aunt," Peter said uncharacteristically quietly. "The last time I was gone she called 5 police stations that I was missing. And that was just a few hours. Ever since my uncle... I need to protect her, okay?

"And Mr Stark... He thinks I'm dead. I died in his arms. He told me, he told me that if I died that it was on him. And now he's going to think he did this," Peter said guiltily. He picked at his hands as he talked. "I worry about them. My friends too. What if they are here?"

"We are going to do everything we can to save everyone here. But right now we need to think one day at a time. Do you have anything to add Groot?" Sam said in his therapist voice. It made it easier to listen without getting too emotional but he couldn't help but feel that they were just children.

Groot began to talk with Peter translating. Bucky didn't have a clue how Peter Parker could speak trees but he was on an alien world with a witch, a talking tree, and a spider boy.

"He says that he misses his dad. His rabbit dad? I might have mistranslated that. Yeah, rabbit dad. He says he died in front of him. He worries about him like I do my aunt." Peter lightly smiled at Groot. "He just wants to go home. He... uh... he says this place is freaky. I do too."

"I think he means a raccoon," Bucky said clearing his throat. "We're going to get home. I didn't fix myself to die and never see Steve again. We're going home. You can... uhh... look at my arm if it makes you feel better," Bucky said to Peter. Peter looked at him with a watery smile.

"That thing is so cool. Can you feel this?" Peter said poking Bucky's metal shoulder.


	12. 12

**I have recently seen Antman and the Wasp and have decided to ignore the after credit scene.**

Shuri sat in the courtroom running her fingers along the hem of her shirt. Perhaps her giving M'baku the throne wasn't a good idea. Or maybe he was right and the avengers should go elsewhere? Steve Rogers sat beside her with his jaw clenched and his knee bouncing slightly. The courtroom was full of concerned Wakandans who either wanted the avengers to get to work or to leave and Asgardians scared to forced from a temporary home.

Tony Stark sat on her other side and lightly conversed with Pepper Potts. She had shown up mere hours before. Tony couldn't stop touching her. It wasn't sexual. He just wanted to make sure she was really there. He held her hand at the moment. His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand. He was willing to leave if needed. But Tony wasn't going to give up. At this point he was only clinging on to sanity with the certainty that he would get Peter back.

M'baku and the Dora Milaje walked in the room and the crowd quieted and sat down. He walked confidently to the throne chair. Shuri sat stiffly at the sight. She hadn't allowed herself to mourn her brother yet. Work was a wonderful distraction.

"We need to speak on the presence of the colonizers and the Asgardians. Many have expressed concern or fear to their staying here. I decided to have this meeting to explore our options and allow Wakandans to decide what they need," he said and then sat on the throne. Whispering began immediately. "Who would like to speak first? "

A timid man stepped forward towards the microphone. "Wakanda has been safe from war for over 100 years. T'challa opens the boarders for mere months and Wakanda is attacked by aliens who destroyed half the universe," he said with raw emotion. His voice broke as he talked. "They didn't save them," he pointed directly at Steve. "My children are dead. And its their fault. Why should we protect them when they hurt us so?"

Steve visibly gulped and looked down. He felt incredibly guilt. Shuri stood next to him ad walked to the microphone. She looked around the whole room.

"My brother is dead. He turned to dust while fighting those aliens. Protecting our people. If he wouldn't have let the avengers in Wakanda the aliens would have made it to the city and killed everyone. T'challa tried so hard and it would be a slap to his face to banish the people he asked to protect us. Some of whom gave ther life for us. Including our White Wolf. He is his best friend," she pointed to Steve. "Do you think White Wolf would have been friends with a bad person?"

Steve blinked rapidly at her words. Her kind words plus the thought of Bucky being loved by Wakandans made Steve feel very emotional. Tony, on the other hand, stiffened at the thought of Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier had killed his parents. Tony knew logistically that Bucky Barnes was simply trapped in the same body as the assassin. But once you watch someone cave in your father face before choking your mother to death, you have a hard time being unbiased.

"It doesn't matter if we like captain America. Do we trust him? Is he inviting trouble by being here? How they all are here?" A heavy set woman said while holding the microphone. "I think they are inviting trouble. If they wouldn't have come here then Wakanda wouldn't have been attacked by aliens and maybe half the world wouldn't have disappeared."

"Its half the universe. Not the world. And that snap was happening no matter what Rogers did or didn't do. And I say that as someone who loves punching him in the face," Tony said not even walking to the microphone. Steve allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Thanos is the strongest threat the avengers ever faced. And we failed. Big time. But kicking us out will just slow us down. Because I'm not stopping until we reverse this and Thanos is dead."

Thor walked quietly to the microphone. "I know that as an avenger, we are complicated and scary. That is understandable. But my people are not part of that. Please don't banish the Asgardians. Our world was destroyed and then half of our people. They can not protect themselves. They are willing to help in any way. Please don't banish them."

Silence fell on the room. While the people who wanted the avengers gone were vocal on that, most hadn't even considered the Asgardians. Thor looked towards M'baku.

"I will allow the Asgardians refugees to stay. You may also stay as long as you agree to any rules we have," M'baku sad solemnly. He didn't like the interference but they were willing to work and had done nothing wrong. He couldn't throw out innocent people. "We need to decide on the avengers. Should we vote?"

"If I could interject, " Bruce said very uncharacteristically. He stared at the microphone while talking. "Wakanda is the best chance to save the universe and stop Thanos. We don't have this tech anywhere else. And Shuri is the smartest person I've ever met. We need to be here to win. I beg you to do the right thing and help us help you. "

"We will vote now," M'baku said with finality. "We will raise hands for staying or leaving and the vote is final with majority rule. For all in favor of leaving, raise your hand." An aid counted each Wakandan hand that went up. It was hard to tell if it was half of the room or more but it was close. "Now those against leaving, raise your hand." The aid counted this number as well. He walked quickly to M'baku and whispered in his ear. M'baku nodded and stood.

"By the votes of majority, with 32 to 27, the group known as the avengers may stay. May Bast watch over all of Wakanda," he announced. "Now, calm down," He said as the room erupted in noise. "Now, we must decide on funerals. Will we allow outsiders to watch? What about White Wolf?"

"He is my son. He will be buried as a Wakandan. He was beloved by many and I refuse to dishonor him by not having a funeral," Queen Mother Ramona said, her cheeks glistening from emotion. "He will be honored as T'challa will be."

"We will allow this," M'baku said. Shuri clenched her hands together to control herself. Her mother shouldn't need to beg for her adopted son to be buried in Wakanda. M'baku stood and left the room. Noise rose as people talked about the decision.

"That's the best we can hope for," Steve said and he lightly grasped Shuri's shoulder before standing. She nodded before standing as well. Instead of joining the conversation, she left to finish fixing Vision. Tony could see her need to work and left for the lab as well.


	13. 13

Peter felt his eyes droop in the soft orange light. He couldn't remember the last time he slept. Bucky was sitting on the far side looking out intensely for danger. Peter should be doing the same for his side. Groot paced and Wanda played with the red power of her hands. Sam had fallen back to sleep. Peter began breathing slowly as sleep took him softly.

He was awakened by a crackling sound in the distance and his spidey senses on fire. Fire. There was a fire. The Orange glow grew brighter to his left.

"Bucky! Bucky! There is a fire!" Peter yelped in fear. They were in a cave and could easily be surrounded. The others began stirring as Bucky jumped to his feet. "What do we do?"

"Wake everyone and grab anything you need. We have to run. This cave will kill us all," Bucky said waking up the group. Quill almost threw a fist before jumping up. T'challa immediately began grabbing the few things they had. Groot looked out in fear.

The hill above them and to the left was in flames. A slight wind whipped the heat towards them. Bucky yelled above the roar to run down the path. Groot led the way and Bucky fell last again. The heat was overwhelming. The sounds of crackling and smashing as the woods began to collapse was deafening. Smoke filled their lungs and they coughed in pain.

"Get low," Peter tried to yell. He had remembered some school assembly about escaping a house fire saying to get low. He crouched and ran and felt his lungs hurt less. Drax coughed loudly and sucked air behind him. He too crouched in an attempt to breathe.

The path curved and a tree leaning over it sparked to flames as flaming debris touched the tree. Groot stopped suddenly as the path became impassable. He looked back at Quill with wide eyes.

"Run straight! Go through the trees!" Bucky roared, banking on the fact that the path was curving downhill and they would find it again. Groot jumped over a bush and ran down the hill through the heavy brush. The others followed.

Wanda cried out as her clothing became stuck in a tree covered in spikes. She ripped out and continued down the hill. The path became filled with such nasty vegetation and soon everyone was covered in cuts and scratches from these trees. Peter's suit has small bloody spots, Bucky felt hair being ripped out, and Wanda's poor outfit was shredded. Finally they connected back to the path.

Mantis felt her lungs burn as they raced. She felt her step falter as the group pushed forward. She tripped on a small knarled tree branch loitering the path and landed on her knees. She gasped in fear. Drax quickly pulled her to her feet and continued onwards. Mantis ignored the soft bloody spots on both knees.

The path suddenly stopped. Reaching out in front of it was a pond. The pond bubbled ominously. There were what appeared to be stepping stones leading across the frothing green water. Sam grabbed a stick from the path and dipped it in the water and it dissolved. Peter gasped and Groot backed away from the edge.

"Look at this," T'challa said pointing to a large grey stone carved with words near the right side of the ended path. "I cannot read it."

"Let me try," Quill said grabbing a pair if glasses from his pocket.

"Seriously, man? What else do you have?" Bucky asked in exasperation. He seriously missed his guns.

"Do you want to talk or do you want to live?" Quill asked with raised eyebrows. Bucky raised his hands in defeat. "Okay it says,

To live,

To continue,

Brave the muck,

Walk the path,

Of the name,

Of the heart,

Of a dying star,

Home of a God killer,

Or perish."

There was a cracking sound as the stones in the pond were suddenly etched with letters.

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"Or perish? I don't want to die. Again," Peter said fearfully.

"What is the home of a God killer in the heart of a dying star?" Wanda asked. She snuck a look over her shoulder at the fire coming towards them. Luckily they had a few minutes but not long.

"Groot, you went with Thor to create that weapon. Did you make it?" Quill asked him. Groot nodded his head. "What was it called? I can't remember."

"I am Groot."

"Try to remember. We could die."

"I am Groot!"

"Try har-"

"Let me help," mantis said coming up to Groot and placing a hand on his arm. "I will calm your mind so you remember."

She closed her eyes as Groot tried to think. After what was only 30 seconds but felt like hours he had his answer. "I am Groot! I am Groot!" He said excitedly.

"Nidavellir. I have no idea how to spell that," Quill said in defeat.

"I do," T'challa said. "I learned about Norse mythology when Thor first came to earth. I'll write it down," He said grabbing a stick and writing it in the dirt path. "I cannot read the runes though."

"The glasses can," Quill said. "Tell me the letters one by one and I'll walk across the pond and everyone copy me."

Everyone looked at Bucky who had somehow become the leader of this group. "Okay, let's do it. We don't have long."

Quill looked at the first 2 stones. T'challa read the letter off and Quill stepped on the first rock lightly. Nothing happened. T'challa said the second letter. Quill stepped and nothing happened again. Groot stepped carefully on the first stone behind him. The others followed behind as they continued each letter.

There was a tense moment as Wanda almost lost her balance on a stone. Luckily Peter was able to catch her with his sticky hands before she touched the water. Her heart pounded painfully at the thought of what could have happened. She had to get back to earth, to Vision, to fix him.

"Okay, an i, no L," T'challa quickly correctly. Unfortunately Quill had already taken the step and the tip of his left foot touched the liquid. He gasped in pain at the burned skin. Quill jumped to the correct stone. "I'm very sorry," T'challa said flustered. He took a moment to calm himself. "Now an i."

"Are you sure?" Quill asked in skepticism.

"Yes, yes," T'challa said. Quill lightly touched the stone before putting he weight on it. "Final stone is r."

Quill stepped on it and then on the solid ground on the other side. He quickly sat on a nearby rock and removed his shoe. Black burns covered the tip of 3 of his toes. He hissed in pain. The others quickly joined him on solid ground.

"You're hurt," Sam said. "Maybe we can wrap it up?"

"No, the burns will stick. We need some kind of cream to prevent it from sticking first. We also need some pain meds," Bucky said. He had dealt with all kinds of injuries when working for hydra. "Do you have anything else?"

"No. That was it. Don't you think I would have used any medicine I might have?" Quill grimaced.

"Why don't we all share what we have?" Sam suggested. The others grabbed everything from their pockets. Wanda had $8.37 and chap stick. Peter had a cell phone with no signal plus dronie, who didn't work. Bucky had nothing. Sam had a crumpled receipt and a peppermint. Drax had nothing. Mantis had a tiny knife. T'challa also had a cell phone with no signal. Groot had some kind of video game. Where he kept it was a mystery to Bucky.

"Can we use this?" Bucky asked holding up the chap stick. Wanda nodded. "Rub this on your burns. Try and put a lot. Then we'll wrap them up," Bucky told Quill.

"I can remove some pain while you do that," Mantis offered. Quill simply nodded. She held his head as he worked. Soon his toes were wrapped in strips of his undershirt and he shoved his foot back in his shoe. Mantis made a face as she controlled his pain.

"Okay, let's go," he said removing her hands. He grimaced from pain.

"We can wait a minute to figure out a plan. Now that we can't burn to death," Sam said.

The group looked out behind them with 3 different paths to take.

"What now?" Peter asked Bucky with large puppy dog eyes.


End file.
